Recently, an electronic apparatus has been attracting attention and has been developed for practical use, in which a microelectromechanical system (hereinafter, referred to as a “MEMS”) is formed on a main face of a semiconductor substrate by the application of processing techniques for forming fine wiring of an integrated circuit element or the like. Examples of this sort of electronic apparatus include an optical switch that switches optical paths by driving a micromirror. A MEMS used in the field of optics, such as this micromirror, is particularly referred to as an optical MEMS.
As a method for packaging this sort of optical MEMS, there is a method for bonding a support substrate that has an optical MEMS formed thereon and a cover substrate that covers the optical MEMS via a sealing medium (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2007-528591, for example). In this case, light has to be transmitted to the optical MEMS, and, thus, for example, glass having a light-transmitting property is used as the cover substrate.
Meanwhile, electric connection may be necessary between the optical MEMS and an external circuit. However, in the case where glass is used as the cover substrate, it is difficult to form a wiring conductor having a complicated shape in the glass, and, thus, it is difficult to realize electric connection having a high degree of freedom between the optical MEMS and the external circuit.
As described above, an optical apparatus obtained by packaging an optical MEMS is required to have a light-transmitting property to the optical MEMS, and establish electric connection having a high degree of freedom between the optical MEMS and an external circuit.